


library

by onlyeverthus



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn's wearing a dress and Tina's unable to resist temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	library

"I'm bored," Tina mumbles, chin in her hand as she watches Quinn take notes from her textbook. Her own books are in front of her, but long ignored. "Can't we just go study back at my room or something? At least we could listen to music or something."

Quinn smirks a little, arching one eyebrow. " _Or something._ Funny how we never seem to get much studying done when we're in your room."

Tina grins and leans over to kiss Quinn's cheek. "You're just so distracting sometimes."

Quinn's smile widens and she turns her head to kiss Tina's lips.

"I'm almost done, I promise."

Tina sighs, settling into her seat once more, and her eyes drop to stare at Quinn's legs.

It's spring now, which means Quinn has gone back to wearing dresses most of the time, a fact Tina loves, because she loves Quinn's legs, and while jeans call attention to the wonderful curves of her hips and ass, there's something about a skirt fluttering around her girlfriend's legs that makes her heart beat a little faster.

A slow grin begins to curve Tina's lips, and she glances over her shoulder, checking to make sure there's nobody around, before scooting her chair closer to Quinn's.

"You know what we could do," she murmurs, bringing her hand to Quinn's leg.

Quinn turns her head to look at her in surprise. "We're in the _library_ , Tina."

Tina grins more, her fingers slipping under the hem of Quinn's dress to stroke the soft skin of her thigh.

"I can guarantee you we wouldn't be the first couple to do something like this in here." Her fingers slip down between Quinn's thighs, still grinning when Quinn's legs spread slightly.

Quinn takes a breath, her fingers gripping the edge of the table as Tina brushes her fingertips over her inner thighs.

"What – what if someone sees us?"

Tina shakes her head, leaning forward to press another kiss to Quinn's cheek. "We're all the way in the back. Nobody's gonna see us. Haven't you ever wanted to do this?"

Quinn takes a breath, shifting a little, and Tina knows what the idea is doing to her.

"Matt wanted to when we were together, and I kind of did too, I was just so afraid of getting in trouble."

Tina shakes her head. "We won't. It'll be fine. We can go back to my room, though, if you want to."

Quinn takes another breath, and then bites gently on her bottom lip, the corner of her mouth rising as she shakes her head. "Here."

Tina smiles broadly and leans forward to kiss her, her hand continuing its slow path up Quinn's thigh.

Quinn's arousal is evident when Tina reaches her panties, the soft cotton damp and warm, and Tina presses her fingers against her, forcing a low moan from the blonde.

Tina murmurs for her to be quiet, because while the odds of someone randomly seeing them aren't that great, the odds of someone hearing them are much better.

Quinn presses her lips together, and Tina touches a kiss to her jaw as she rubs her clit through her panties.

Quinn's mouth drops open, the tiniest noise slipping from her as she slips down in the chair, and she clamps her mouth shut again, one hand gripping the edge of the table while the other clutches the back of Tina's chair.

Tina smiles, loving when she can give Quinn pleasure, sexual or not; she's so beautiful when she's happy, and Tina likes to keep her that way.

She moves her hand to lift Quinn's leg to drape it over her own, and the other girl sighs, the arm over the back of Tina's chair suddenly sliding around her shoulders, fingers clutching the fabric of Tina's shirt.

Tina kisses her jaw again, then her neck, as she brings her hand back under Quinn's skirt to slip it down the front of her panties.

Quinn scoots down a little more in the chair, and Tina's fingers drift down, sliding over Quinn's slick folds to push inside of her.

"Oh, god," Quinn gasps, her head falling back.

Tina stares at her, admiring the line of her neck, the shape of her breasts inside her dress as her chest rises and falls, the flat plane of her stomach, and knows that after they're done here, they'll have no choice but to run back to Tina's room to dispense of their clothes and do this in the best way.

Tina strokes her gently, sliding slowly in and out, and then shifts closer as she turns her hand, stretching her thumb up to press against Quinn's clit.

Quinn grits her teeth as her hips rise to push against Tina's hand, and then she suddenly falls apart with a squeak and a whimper, desperately trying to stay quiet as her orgasm pulses through her.

Several moments pass, and then she sags in her chair, blowing out a slow breath as she runs her fingers through her hair.

"I suddenly forgot what I was studying," she murmurs.

Tina laughs softly, and Quinn looks over at her, a satisfied smile curving her lips. "I think we need to get out of here."

Tina smiles and nods as she leans forward to touch her lips to Quinn's. "I think so too."


End file.
